Shut up and Drive
by Fallingwithstyle42
Summary: What seems like a short drive around the block turns out to be another adventure from Buzz and Woody  and Jessie and Dolly . LOTS OF MUSIC INVOLVED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters **_**(I think that's why I'm using fanfiction :-).**

**Shut up and Drive**

"I'm bored!" Jessie whined.

"Well, then watch the movie!" Woody said annoyed by Jessie's complaints.

"But it's boring! Let's do something... oh, I dunno… fun."

Bonnie's family were on vacation in Florida, so the toys had the whole house to themselves for two weeks. Shortly after they left, Woody suggested a movie, but the gang wanted to do their own thing. But, Jessie, Dolly and Buzz quickly changed their minds when they saw Woody's disappointed look. So they let him pick a movie.

"I have to agree with the cowgirl on this one," Dolly finally said. "I mean, 'Dear John', seriously?" she scoffed. "Sure it's mushy, but there's not much going on."

"I know, right?" Buzz said.

"Fine then!" Woody exclaimed. "What do you guys want to do?"

They all thought for a moment and then Jessie gave them a devious smirk.

"Who's up for a lil' dancin?"

"Nahh!" Dolly said. "Let's do something that we can all do together... not just you and Buzz." Buzz and Jessie couldn't help but smile at each other. But, then Jessie's smile got wider as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Buzz, you can drive, right?" she asked.

"A little. Why?"

Woody then understood where she was going with this.

"Oh-no-no-no, nope, we are not going for a drive!"

"Aw, come on, Woody! It's just around the block! Besides, Buzz has driven before… he knows what to do!"

'Yeah… because I'm so experienced. I almost crashed into people!' Buzz thought while remembering the Pizza Planet truck. Apparently, he was too deep into his thoughts to notice Woody finally give in to the wacky idea.

"Wait! What's going on?" Buzz asked while his mind was slowly coming back to earth.

"We're going for a drive." Woody answered. "Come on."

"Um… ok." They grabbed the keys from kitchen table, and left the house. They didn't even bother to tell the other toys what they were doing, or where they were going.

"Ok, Woody, operate the brakes and gas. Dolly, you navigate. Jessie, operate the levers and knobs." Buzz commanded.

"Yes, sir, Captain Crunch." Jessie saluted, while the others just giggled and went to their

"Stations". Buzz put the key in the hole and the car started. Then, immediately, the radio started playing "Shut up and Drive" by Rhianna. They all sang along before, putting the car on drive.

_Cuz it's 0 to 60 in 3.5 _

_Baby you got the keys_

_Now shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive_

"We ready?" Jessie asked. They all nodded, and she put the car reverse. The car jerked backwards, out of the driveway.

"Geez, Buzz!" Dolly exclaimed.

**About 30 bad driving, YouTube moment minutes later…**

"Ok, I'm bored now." Jessie said after radio station went on commercial break.

"Yeah, I wanna go home now. This did get boring." Woody agreed.

"Fine… Dolly, Take us home" Buzz said. Dolly looked at the road and then turned back at Buzz and grimaced.

"Um… sorry but where exactly is home?"

**READ THIS THINGY HERE: Sorry if it's boring or if it's too short or if it sucks so far, but the next chapter will probably be little more interesting (considering the fact that there will be lots of music involved in this fanfic). And in case you're wondering, yes I have been listening to alot of Rhianna latley, I'm not that big of a fan, but her songs are too catchy!So… no mean reviews if it sucks (don't like, don't read). That's it. Bye! –PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC (ding)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Toy Story or any o f the characters **_**(I think that's why I'm****using fanfiction :-).**

"Ok, I'm bored now." Jessie said after radio station went on commercial break.

"Yeah, I wanna go home now. This did get boring." Woody agreed.

"Fine… Dolly, Take us home" Buzz said. Dolly looked at the road and then turned back at Buzz and grimaced.

"Um… sorry but where exactly is home?"

"WHAT?" They all yelled in unison.

"Ha-ha very funny, Dolly" Woody chuckled.

"I wish she was joking," Jessie said while looking out the window. "we're on the highway."

"Dolly, how the heck did you get us on the highway?" Buzz asked.

"I don't know…I just followed the signs."

"Hold on, let me pullover. Woody? WOODY!"

He looked over at the brakes to see an unconscious Woody.

"Jessie! Quickly! The brakes!"

She rushed over to the brakes (noticing Woody). They pulled over, and rushed over to Woody.

"Wo-ody, Wake up Wo-ody." Jessie sang while slapping his face (really hard), trying to wake him up.

"Ow… stop slappin me." Woody said as he sat up.

"I had the weirdest dream. You were there, and you were there and you were there too." Woody started. "I dreamt that we went for a drive and Dolly got us lost."

"Ha-ha, yeah…funny dream." Dolly said. "Oh and um… Mr. Potatohead said he needed to talk to you." Buzz and Jessie tried to stifle their laughter.

"Oh… ok." Woody climbed up on the driver's seat and then screamed.

"AAHHH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" Then he heard Dolly, Jessie, and Buzz cracking up. Once they had calmed down, they climbed up on the driver's seat. Woody was nowhere to be seen.

"AAHHH!" Woody charged at them. But they moved out of the way so Woody would run into the steering wheel. The horn honked and they all cracked up again.

"Are ya calm now?" Jessie asked him once they had stopped laughing, and Woody's face was its normal color.

"A little, but how are we gonna get home?" They all thought for a minute, and then Dolly spoke.

"Let's just keep on going strait*, and see if we can find any familiar landmarks." Dolly suggested. There was an awkward silence.

"Since that's the only idea we can come up with, we'll stick with it." Woody said while walking back to the brakes.

"Okay guys, back to your stations" Buzz commanded.

"Yes, Sir Captain Crunch!"

"Jessie! Stop calling me that!"

"Too bad!" she stuck her tongue out at him. Buzz rolled his eyes. "Wackos these days." he muttered to himself.

"Don'tcha mean freakishly cute Wackos these days." Jessie added with a wink.

"Yeah whatever." And he started the car again. The radio started playing "Baby" by Justin Bieber.

"EEEWWW! JUSTIN BIEBER!" Jessie yelled* and then quickly changed the radio station. Then "Not Afraid" by Eminem started playing.

"Oh, Jessie! Please! No Rap! It gives me a headache!" Dolly said. Jessie rolled her eyes and then hit another station. "Back to December" by Taylor Swift was playing.

"No country, I HATE country*!" Woody yelled.

"Says the Cowboy!" Jessie yelled back. Everyone started laughing again. Jessie hit another button, and "Just the Way you are" by Bruno Mars* started playing.

"YYYEESSS!" Jessie said when no one complained about the song. And then she started singing along.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cuz you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_Cuz girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

Buzz watched her sing along with the radio. He was going to ask her to put the car on drive, but decided to do it himself, since she got so into the song. '_I like this song_' he thought. '_It really suits her well_.'

**1*. Or you can turn around, but let's go with that and see what happens.**

**2*. Yeah Jessie, I feel the same way about Justin Bieber.**

**3*. Woody has bad taste music! I LOVE COUNTRY! He must be a Justin Bieber fan… OMG! WOODY HAS BIEBER FEVER! EEEWWW!**

**4*. I was listening to that song all day, the day I got my Jessie, Woody, and Buzz.**

**READTHISTHINGYHERE: Tank you (I know I'm missing an H) for the reviews, and alerts and stuff. Sorry that this chapter is short, but whatever I'm gonna update soon. Like I said, I'm not gonna update "what the heck?" for a little while. So yeah, that's all I gotta say *awkward silence* BYE!- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters**_** (I think that's why I'm using fanfiction).**

"DIS-GUSTING!" Jessie yelled while going through the glove compartment.

"Why is there old KFC in here?" She pulled out an old chicken bone and dried up biscuit with mold. They all looked it and grimaced.

"Yeah, they don't even have decency to use the trash." Woody said while hitting the gas hard causing the car to jerk forwards.

"Hey, hey, hey! Focus!" Jessie yelled at him.

"Well you're the one who's going through the glove compartment." Woody said. "Besides, it's boring down here."

Jessie ignored him and just kept going through the glove compartment. She came across a CD.

"My favs…" she read out loud. " I'm curious…" She said as she put it in the CD player. Jessie and Dolly's eyes widened as she recognized the first song. "The Way You make me feel" by Michael Jackson.

"OH MY GOSH, I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"ME TOO!" Dolly yelled. Jessie turned the volume all the way up. And they both started to sing along.

_I feel your fever from miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint this town_

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

Jessie turned towards Buzz. He pretended not to notice but made it obvious by blushing. She pointed at him and then sang the chorus.

_The way you make me feel_

_(The way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(You really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet _

_(You knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(My lonely days are gone)_

"Turn it down!" Woody yelled.

"Why?" Dolly yelled back.

"You're gonna draw attention, and what are people gonna say when they see toys driving a car?" Jessie turned the music down a little. "Lower… lower" Jessie sighed and put the volume level on 10.

"Get a life, Woody! Ya prick!"* Everyone started cracking up, except Woody. Jessie had crossed the line. He tackled her, forgetting how much stronger she is than him. She put her foot on his back and pulled both of his arms*.

"Dolly! The Brakes!" Buzz yelled. Dolly ran over to the brakes, and Buzz pulled over (again).

"Break it up you two!" Buzz yelled while getting in the middle of them. Dolly held Jessie back and Buzz held Woody. They all looked at each other furiously.

"Now Jessie, apologize to Woody" Dolly said calmly.

"Soooory" she said with a cute little pout. Woody shot her a death glare, realizing that she wasn't serious.

"Woody, apologize to Jessie."

"But I didn't-"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" he said avoiding eye contact with her. Buzz and Dolly let go of them.

"Now give each other a hug." Buzz said with a smirk.

"If we do, will you stop treating us like kindergartners who forgot how to share?" Jessie asked.

"Yes." Dolly replied. "Get over here!" Jessie grabbed Woody, hugged him quickly. "There! Can we go now?"

"If Woody can control himself and stay at his station!" They all looked at Woody.

"What?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Buzz said.

"Ye-haaawww! Let's go!" Jessie said. They all went back to their stations. Buzz started the car (for the third time), and then looked over at Dolly waiting for a direction. She had a very worried look on her face as she looked out the window. "What's wrong?" She pointed to a sign that read…

'_Welcome to Nevada_'.

**STARYTHINGYS:**

**1*. *cracks up* Oooohh! WOODY, YOU JUST GOT OWNED!(I couldn't think of a mean name so I followed my grandfather's wise advice and googled it)**

**2*. This sounds familiar… where have I've heard this before?**

**READTHISTHINGYHERE: *evil laughter* I love messing with Woody (or having Jessie do it for me). It took me forever to write this because I was listening to** "**The way you make me feel" by Michael Jackson and I was too busy singing along to focus. Next chapter up soon… goodbye! - PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters **_**(Yeah, yeah, ya get the point). WARNING: A little BuzzxJessie fluff ahead.**

"What's wrong?" Buzz asked dolly who was just staring out the window in horror. She pointed to a sign that read '_Welcome to Nevada'. _Jessie noticed Buzz's gasp and followed his eyes and saw the sign too. "You have got to be kidding me!" Woody came out from the brakes. "What now?" They all pointed to the sign and Woody chuckled.

"This isn't happening right now!" Then he gasped. "I know! This is all just a bad dream. Right?"

"Gee, I don't know… let's find out!" And Jessie slapped him again. "OUCH!"

"I guess not, but what are we gonna do?" They all thought for a minute and then Jessie came up with an idea.

"First, let's go to Vegas, hit the casinos, get rich, and take over the world!" She did and evil laugh. "And then we can look for signs leading us back to Tri-county."

"I'm with you on the signs part," Woody said. "But that's a definite 'no' about the casino part and the taking over the world part."

"Aaww!" Then it got silent for a while until Woody broke it.

"Ok, let's go with that." Then they all went back to their places. Jessie hit the next button on the CD player. "What's my name?" by Rhianna started playing.

_Oh, na na, what's my name?_

_Oh, na na, what's my name?_

"Rhian-na. That's your name." They all sang back.

_Yeah, I heard you good with them soft lips_

_Yeah, you know word of mouth_

_The square root of 69 is 8 something right? _

_Cuz I've been trying to work it out_

"What is the square root of 69, anyway?" Dolly asked.

"8 point… something." Woody said.

"Wow Woody! I'm impressed! You're smarter than Drake!" She teased. Woody blushed at her joke. _'I'm glad she can't see me from down here.'* _He thought.

**Three extremely boring hours (9:57 pm to be exact)…**

It was dark outside (obviously), and everyone was starting to get tired.

"Still no signs pointing to Tri-county?" Buzz asked while yawning.

"Huh? What? Oh… no." Dolly replied. Her eye lids felt heavy, but were still able to stay alert.

"I think we should stop somewhere and get some rest." Woody suggested.

"Yeah." All but Jessie agreed. She was in the backseat fast asleep.

"Turn into this exit right here." Dolly instructed. Buzz did so and they ended up parking in an empty parking lot at BJ's. They all joined Jessie in the backseat and fell asleep.

**A few hours later…**

Buzz was awoken by some really depressing music. He looked over at the car's clock and noticed two things. That it was 3:16 am and, that Jessie was wide awake, singing to the karaoke version of "My heart will go on" by Celine Dion. He decided to surprise her. He walked up to her and covered both of her eyes. She stopped singing. "Let me guess… Buzz?"

"Well duh!" He said and she laughed. "I found a karaoke CD."

"I can see that." he said while sitting down next to her. He listened as she kept on singing.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and,_

_My heart will go on_

_And my heart will go on_

"Let me guess," Buzz started. "Greatest love songs of all time?" Jessie laughed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I can tell." Then, "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias started to play.

"Oh! I love this song." Jessie exclaimed but, not loud enough to wake Woody or Dolly up. "Yeah me too." Buzz said. And then he got an idea. He held Jessie's hand and started to sing to her.

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

Jessie giggled.

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms tonight._

Then he stood up and started to sing the chorus.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?_

"No" Jessie said kiddingly.

_Or would you lie?_

"I just did."

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

"Yes, you have." She joked and he just smiled.

_I don't care you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Then Buzz held out his hand to her. She shyly took it and they slow danced to the acoustic guitar solo. She rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.* He pulled away from her to keep on singing but still held her in his arms.

_Oh, I just wanna hold you._

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah._

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

Jessie nodded and he smiled again.

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

At this point Jessie was in tears. She was completely melted by the lyrics and the way Buzz sang to her which was not good, but not bad either.

_I can be you're hero, I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_And I can be your hero._

"So, can I?" He asked her. She pretended to think about it.

"No." She said, and this time, she didn't sound like she was joking. Buzz gave her a disappointed look and then dropped his head. '_Wow, Buzz. You just made a fool of yourself.' _He thought to himself_. _He was just about to walk away from her, when she gently raised his chin up so that his eyes were locked into hers. Her gaze fell onto his lips as she leaned in and softly kissed them. It Buzz took a few moments to process what was actually happening. She pulled away and whispered "cause you already are my hero."

_**Another disclaimer: **__**I don't own the lyrics to "What's my name?", "Hero", or "My heart will go on" or any of the other songs in this fanfic **_**(if I did, I would be a genius).**

**STARTHINGYS:**

**1*. Ya didn't think I would write a BuzzxJessie fluff, without adding a lil WoodyxDolly now, did ya?**

**2*. I had to take a break from writing right here cuz I couldn't stop cracking up. I don't know why I was laughing so hard… but I just did.**

**READTHISTHINGYHERE: wow! This is the first time that I write something fluffy that I actually feel confident about. *squeals while listening to "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias* I don't know about you guys, but I feel like this is the ultimate Bessie song after "Hay un amigo en mi" by the Gypsy Kings. *squeals again* Wow, I'm so weird. Whatever! I put another disclaimer on the bottom just so I wouldn't give away the song used. Yeah, that's it *squeals again*BYE!- PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Toy Story or any of the characters or any of the music in this story.**_

Woody's eyes fluttered open. For a moment he forgot where he was… but remembered when he recognized the windows of the car. He looked over at the clock that read 10:53 AM, and then looked down to see his arms wrapped around Dolly who was sleeping peacefully. He gasped but then relaxed. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He tried to go back to sleep but then a thought came into his mind. _Wait…where's Buzz and Jessie?_ Before he knew it, someone had pounced on them waking Dolly up.

"Somebody call 9-1-1! Shawty fire burning on the dance floor… whoooaaa!" Jessie sang.

"What the heck, Jessie?" Dolly said while cracking up. "Why did you just jump on us?"

"Shawty dared me to." She replied pointing her thumb over at Buzz, who was laughing hysterically. "Don't call me that!"

"It's either Captain Crunch or Shawty… take your pick, but personally, I think Shawty makes more sense." She said while motioning his height with her hands. Woody and Dolly started cracking up.

"Alright, Jessie… you can get off us now." Woody said.

"But… I'm comfy." She teased while burying her head in between Woody and Dolly's.

"Now…"

"Make me." And then Woody threw her off and she hit the car floor.

"Ow… I think I-" And then she stuck out her tongue pretending to be dead. Woody, Dolly and Buzz just shook their heads. "Let's get back to the road…" And then Jessie sprang up and started dancing. "SOMEBODY CALL 9-1-1!"

"Ok then…" Woody said after watching Jessie dance. He started walking to the front of the car and everyone followed…except for Jessie who was still dancing and singing. They all went to their places.

"Hey, Buzz…what's this?" Dolly asked pointing at a pink piece of paper stuck to the window that read '_Parking Violation'. "_I think we just got a ticket" Buzz answered. "WHAT! HOW ARE WE GONNA PAY FOR THIS?" Woody freaked out.

"We don't have to… but Bonnie's parents are gonna be so mad when they find a parking ticket that they don't even remember getting." Buzz said. They all nodded nervously and Buzz turned the car on. "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston coincidently was on the radio. They all heard a scream coming from the back seat. Jessie jumped to the passenger's seat and started to dance and sing again.

"What's got her so hyper?" Dolly asked.

"I think she's tired…been up since 3 in the morning." Woody replied, giving Buzz a wink. Buzz felt his face go completely red. _'Oh… gosh.'_ He thought while he put the car on drive.

**An hour later…**

"What's that beeping noise?" Woody asked.

"I don't know…" Dolly said kinda scared.

"IT'S A BOMB!" Jessie yelled. Dolly screamed, and Jessie started cracking up.

"Shut up, Jessie!" Dolly whined like a little girl, which made Jessie laugh even harder but, then she stopped when Buzz she heard Buzz gasp.

"Um… guys." Buzz started. "We're out of gas."

**YAY! THEY'RE OUTTA GAS! *Fire Burning by Sean Kingston starts to play* **

**WOW! This chapter was short… sorry. And sorry for not updating in two weeks… I'm working on two other fanfics: "Bordness", and "Greatest Movies of All Time", both of them for Toy Story of course. lol, all I do is apologize. Yeah… -PLEAZDONTSTOPTHEMUSIC**


End file.
